


My Favorite Waste of Time (vid)

by Treon



Series: TV Themes [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack vid for White Collar.  Spoilers for all of Season 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Waste of Time (vid)

 

 

List of Songs:

"My Favourite Waste of Time", Owen Paul

"Raise Your Glass", P!nk

"Bad", Michael Jackson

"The Unknown Stuntman", originally by Lee Majors

"If That Ain't Country", Anthony Smith

"I Wanna Talk About Me", Toby Keith

"Cotton Eye Joe", Rednex

"Ringtone", "Weird Al" Yankovic

"Everywhere You Look", Jesse Frederick


End file.
